Evawatch
by Spartan036
Summary: AU. When the organization known as Overwatch is rebooted and avowed, they build a school dedicated to teaching future heroes and learning beside the ones of the past. Among these heroes is Asuka Langley Soryu who has one goal: Be a hero. Cover by reddy blue of tumblr.
1. Prologue

The UN HQ is filled to the brim with reporters, politicians, and other people awaiting for Overwatch's ceremony. An international peace-keeping organization, Overwatch, was tasked in ending conflict around the world following the threat of an artificial intelligence called Omnic which utilized the use of sentient robots. The threat was brought to an end but that didn't stop the discrimination on omnics since they are there own person. Years later, corruption and sedition accusations were thrown, the people Overwatch saved turned against them. The organization soon disbanded...until now. A terrorist organization called Talon was responsible for its downfall by manipulating the people by throwing wild claims. Now, Talon has been defeated and the UN as an apology, invites the now avowed Overwatch for a ceremony.

Sitting on the seat is Asuka Langley Soryu and her little brother, Taisuke. Her age is 9 while Taisuke is 7. Beside her is their mother and also scientist that helped Overwatch members, Reinhardt and Tracer hide in Germany after the two were accused of a terrorist attack. Also assisted in Overwatch's final assault on what remains of Talon by hacking the computers with Mei. Sitting in front of them is Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, she is wearing a rather stunning black dress.

"Mama, when are the superheroes arriving?" Asuka asks her. Kyoko chuckles at her little, she's excited to see her role models, particularly Tracer and Taisuke's other role model, Pharah. Kyoko also made friends with another Overwatch member, Widowmaker or Amélie Lacroix. She broke from Talon's control and later joined the ranks of the organization.

"Soon Asuka." Kyoko replied with a smile. Little do they know, someone is sneaking behind them. Wearing a typical purple dress and blue, is Ameilie is herself, she taps Kyoko's shoulders thus catching Kyoko by surprise. She is wearing a purple dress and still has her typical cold blue skin alongside her dark cold blue hair. Talon captured her and slowed down her heart beat to the point her skin ended up like that. Regardless, she broke from Talon's control and aided the Overwatch agents on the final assault on the organization.

"I knew you'd be here." The German grinned and gave the ex-assassin a kiss on the cheek. Asuka makes a puke gesture alongside Taisuke as Amelie smiles. She heard about the two...she'll tell them her little secret later. As of now, its a time to celebrate. A new age is about to begin, omnic's and humans now live together with Talon long gone. She buried her past already.

"Sorry if I was late, traffic." Widowmaker explained.

"I bet that said traffic was you trying to save someone or crazed Talon remnants." Kyoko joked. Widowmaker makes a light chuckle with Taisuke and Auska making a puke gesture.

"Attacking me is the last thing they have in mind than hiding in some broken hotel room." Widowmaker replied and sat with them. Taisuke and Asuka knew about Widowmaker, she always visited them and acted as there bodyguard of some sort. Kyoko is a close friend of Mercy aka Angela Ziegler and Asuka heard stories that Kyoko was an agent too next to Mei. During the fall of Talon, Kyoko and Widowmaker became friends during the Overwatch's road to victory against the organization.

"Did you give Tracer the picture I made?" Asuka asks as Widowmaker makes a mischievous smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry mon enfant! Tracer said she doesn't want to waste her time on someone lesser than her!" The agent answered while feigning sorrow and reaches for her phone. Asuka looks down in sadness but Widowmaker with her phone reaches out to Asuka causing her to look up to see the home screen shows that Tracer added Asuka in the picture she made.

"You liar!" Asuka puffed. Kyoko and Widowmaker laugh at Askua before Widowmaker checks her watch.

"Oh, its time for me to join the others." The German simply kisses Widowmaker in the cheek as the ex-assassin heads off to join the rest of the now-rebooted Overwatch who are on the side of the stage. Widowmaker stands next to Tracer while the rest of the Overwatch agents are upfront so they can be led by Jack Morrison to head onto the stage. They are Reinhardt, Mercy, D. va, Lucio, Symmetra, Mcree, Genji, Hanzo, Mei, Bastion, Torbjorn, Winston, Zarya, and Pharah. The UN chairman waits beside his assistant as she gets on the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the president of the United Nations assembly." She announced as the audience claps. President Aaron Kimball is his name, went under the moniker of Hawk during his years as an agent of Overwatch. The president gets on the podium.

"Thank you and thank you to Jack Morrison, my former commanding officer. And thank you, my fellow agents, who risked it all to answer the call to service despite us not requesting it. It is you, as a former agent of Overwatch, that I have come here, and it is because of that I am able to do so. We enjoyed our privileges because you take the greatest of risks and are prepared to make the most noble of sacrifices. It is because of you my old friend, the world will remain free and secured. I remember my first years in Overwatch, I served with Faheera Amari's mother and Gabriel Reyes as a soldier. Come to think of it, I didn't even look like a soldier, I looked more like a rioter or delinquent. The two showed made that humanity can still pull through, I was pinned down and almost low on ammo...until Jack Morrison came in, he fought with pride and honor but most of all, showed me hope. When Overwatch was accused of sedition, I defended its name till the sudden and bitter end. Now I'm here, stuck in a crappy desk job." He smiles as the audience laughs.

"But as Talon rose, Omnic and human relations soured, conflict left and right, I knew that the world needed heroes once more to save us all...and they did. Today, you stand here, honor restored, redemption achieved, holding the line as the new world rises. Today, once again, are our defenders, our guardians, the sequoia's rising from the Sierra Nevada's. There this motto we have. We are hope. We are honor. We are courage. We are justice. We are compassion. We are determination. We are harmony. And as a former member, we are Overwatch. And we thank you for everything you've done for us and as an apology, we give you the right to bring back this organization, to bring back...our heroes." The audience claps as Jack walks up to Aaron who gives him a hug. The medals are presented to each of the members as Asuka looks in awe at each of them, one day, some day she'll be one of them. A hero.

* * *

Switzerland

"Did you see Reinhardt! He's a giant! I didn't even though he was that big and Winston too! I should've taken a selfie with Pharah!" Taisuke yelled as Kyoko drives the car with Widowmaker in the passenger seat. Next to Taisuke is Asuka playing with her Tracer doll, a plushie. The doll has a smile on its face and buttons for eyes, Asuka playfully raises the doll and making pew pew sounds and teleporting noises.

"Cheers love! The cavalry's here!" Asuka said in a high pitched voice imitating Tracer. Widowmaker smiles at Asuka while looking at the back window. Asuka looks at Widowmaker in curiosity, wondering why this agent is coming with them. Strange having an Overwatch agent with them all the time, especially the most famous one.

"Mama? Why is Widowmaker coming with this?" Asuka asks her.

"She''ll be...working with me for the next few years. I still work for Overwatch's science division so she'll be my guard." Kyoko explained and makes a turn.

"Just keep calm and carry on, you'll get used to her." She adds. The ride home is kind of long since the house is pretty far away and almost remote but Asuka and Taisuke still go to school. The two siblings fall asleep as they finally stop at there house. The house is minimalist in design, its a glasshouse. Through the large windows is the living room and dining room. There's another room separated by the lines created by the wall, its Kyoko's work place. Upstairs is Asuka and Taisuke's room while the other room is Kyoko's. Widowmaker picks up Taisuke while Kyoko picks up Asuka.

"Ah, les enfants." The agent sighed and follows Kyoko.

* * *

5 years later.

Asuka Langley Soryu, age 13, wakes up on her bed after a good nights rest. The family had gotten used to Widowmaker being a part of them to the point she became part of the family. Of course people around them were uncomfortable with the agent being around the children and sometimes she was borderline scary, regardless, Widowmaker is still part of there family. Sometimes serving as a surrogate mother. She gets up and yawns and heads downstairs to see Taisuke, age 10, eating his cereal with Widowmaker in her pajamas watching the news revealing Overwatch's plan to make an academy dedicated to training students to become future agents of Overwatch. Kyoko enters the scene in her night gown and has a rather refreshed look on her.

"I guess I should sign up." Widowmaker observed the TV. She was a teacher when she was Amelie Lacroix, she can be a teacher again but this time helping students protect others from threats. The world is experiencing a great time of peace prosperity ever since Overwatch came back. The organization is growing bigger and bigger everyday now.

"Oh, but we'll miss you~" Kyoko flirted and hugged Widowmaker from the back and watched the TV while smiling. Widowmaker drinks her coffee. Kyoko prepares breakfast for herself.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of bringing Asuka and Taisuke in previewing the new slipstream gate. They have summer vacation after all." She suggests. Asuka and Taisuke almost spit out there food upon hearing this. They never get see there's mother's line of work, just hearing about it.

"Tracer would love seeing them, also Winston too!...Don't know about Symmetra or Pharah though. We'll be working too." Kyoko adds. Widowmaker tries to think, they never brought a child to the base and Asuka and Taisuke are reckless, they might touch things that'll get them hurt. She'll be working and Kyoko too...she can get Tracer to watch them. She's funny and kind.

"I'll get Tracer to watch them. They'll get along quite well." Widowmaker said. Kyoko turns to her and sighs.

"I hate to say this...kids, do you want to-" She notices Taisuke and Asuka are gone causing Kyoko to roll her eyes knowing there changing now. Widowmaker turns to where they were then back.

"That's a yes, isn't it?"

* * *

Overwatch base, Zurich.

Kyoko drives the car to the Overwatch base with Widowmaker in the passenger seat. They are driving towards the Overwatch base in Zurich, the city is filled with people and tourists alike to see the famous base of Overwatch. This isn't the main one though, the main one is located in somewhere in Germany but this is Kyoko's workplace after all. The bases personnel are Tracer, Mercy, Mei, Sombra, and other Overwatch heroes like Symmetra. The car stops in the security checkpoint as she waves her identification badge which the security guard ominic complies to. They drive towards the circle parking lot leading to the base. The building is a large square-like structure with the Overwatch logo on it. There are large stairs leading to the base with soldiers walking out of or towards the building. Asuka and Taisuke awe at the building, the only see pictures and stuff from magazines but this...this is different, there in an actual base!

"Woooow..." The car stops at Kyoko's typical parking spot. They head out while Kyoko adjusts her glasses and puts on her lab coat. Asuka and Taisuke awe at the sigh of...well, everything. Taisuke spots Genji and Mcree talking to a security agent as the agent nods and escorts them.

"Mom! Did you see that? I just saw Genji and Mcree!" Taisuke observed causing Kyoko to raise her eyebrows knowing that Genji and Mcree are at China at the moment. So why were they here? Unless Blackwatch came back which is impossible too. Widowmaker notices the two much to her worry, there were no base visits either.

"That's silly Taisuke, there at China. Must have been holograms or cosplayers." Kyoko replied and signals Widowmaker to walk towards them. They enter the building, the interior is blue with windows exposing the place and also a front desk girl alongside escalators heading upstairs for the workers. Kyoko looks around and spots Tracer aka Lena Oxton eating her breakfast.

"Lena!" Kyoko called and heads towards her with Asuka and Taisuke following her.

"Ah, Kyoko! I thought you and Widow were taking too long making ba-" She notices Asuka and Taisuke causing her eyes to widen and turns to an innocent smile.

"-Making...up...an excuse! Yes. An excuse. So why bring the kids here?" Tracer asks her.

"I decided to bring them here to the base to kick off there summer vacation with a bang. Anyway, I need you to watch over them." Kyoko informed.

"Well...hm, I can get Pharah to take my schedule. She's always eager to do some extra work." Tracer replied cheerfully. Kyoko looks at Asuka and Taisuke.

"Now you two better be good to Tracer, alright."

"Yes mama." The two sighed. Tracer observes Asuka and Taisuke, she doesn't want there trip here to be boring or dangerous...she has an idea.

"Say...wanna check out the training room?" Tracer asks.

* * *

"WOOHOO! JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" Taisuke yelled and moves his flight simulator suit while firing virtual missiles at the enemies which are Talon forces. Asuka joins in with a suit similar to Reinhardt. It was a smart idea to include simulations, keeps the members sharpened and also, its fun too! Tracer leans against the wall while smiling and her arms crossed. She loves the VR room, made her dreams come true. The level they're in is Dorado and the mission is to take down the Talon forces occupying the place.

"Honor! Justice! Glory!" Asuka roared and swing her hammer at the targets. Tracer could definitely see them as future agents of Overwatch, in her head, she's coming up with a name already. Maybe Sound and Fury. She makes a mental note in her head while she smiles. So far there decent but this is just a simulation after all, not the real thing. The two have potential. Mcree walks towards her and smiles along.

"Huh, Kyoko's kids?" McCree asks.

"Yeah, I have to watch over them. Bundles of joy is how I sum them up...say, you think if they become Overwatch members, Sound and Fury is a good name for the two? I mean, look at them! They can work as a team!" Tracer observed and shows him the score. Mcree looks at it and shrugs.

"Depends, when you're a kid, things change in adulthood. Who knows, Taisuke may want to be an actor while Asuka will be a chef." McCree replied.

"So why are you here?"

"Business, that's all. Genji and I were sightseeing and we thought "hey, lets go visit our old friends"" Tracer never trusted the cowboy, especially one from Blackwatch. She hated the group and so did Kyoko, they were pretty much the reason why Overwatch fell in the first place. That and Kyoko killed one of there lieutenants in his sleep which caused more tensions than ever.

"Riiiiiight..." Tracer squints her eyes at McCree.

"Look I know you don't trust Blackwatch-"

"You know Kyoko told me to shoot anyone from Blackwatch on sight if they get near her kids." Tracer threatened.

"Lena, I thought I was working for the right side, alright? I didn't know I was working for the precursor of Talon. I've already made amends to myself." McCree explained. Of all the people in Blackwatch, McCree was the one percent of the people she liked and wasn't a complete psycho like Reyes.

"True, true but as long as Blackwatch continues, I'm afraid I'm going to watch my back from now on." Tracer replied.

"Whatever you say so Lena, I'll be around if you need me." McCree leaves the scene with Tracer having a rather worried look on her face. Something is up. Especially when she heard Genji and McCree are here for some reason. The simulation comes to an end with Asuka and Taisuke bragging about there scores but Taisuke stops upon seeing McCree.

"Hey, wasn't that McCree? Can I have his autograph?!" Taisuke asks in excitement thus causing Tracer to snap out of it and turn to him.

"Sorry kid, McCree is...a little busy. Say, wanna see your mum's project? Its something awesome~" Tracer implored.

"YES!" The two yelled in unison.

* * *

Overwatch labs.

Tracer, Taisuke, and Asuka stand in front of the doors of the labs. The two are excited since this is where the magic happens and all of the neat cool gear is presented too. In fact, there's a conference taking place and being live streamed to Overwatch branches all across the world. The door slides open to reveal a hallway, on the right side is a windowing showcasing the labs. Asuka's eyes bright up upon seeing the neat gadgets they have and the scientists working on them, Taisuke's eyes bright up too. Tracer finds it adorable when they get excited on seeing this stuff.

"You know, your mum's in the conference room. Wanna see her?" Tracer asks with a smile and eyebrow raised. As always, the answer will probably yes-

"YES!" See? The two enter the labs while Tracer greets the scientists there and personnel too. Among them is Mercy upgrading her healing staff and suit which makes up for some enhanced healing. Taisuke picks up Mercy's old staff and checks it out causing Mercy's eyes to widen and get it back from the kid.

"I'm sorry, this is not a toy." Mercy kindly warned. She turns to Tracer.

"You know children aren't allowed in the labs." The Swiss medic notified.

"Oh come on, this is an Overwatch lab not a Blackwatch lab. Everything here is designed to better humanity after all, I'm just here to take them to there mother who has a conference." Tracer explained. Mercy's eyes widen and rubs her shoulder while looking to the side.

"Um...well, I don't think that's a smart idea." Mercy replied in worry. This is an unusual day for Tracer, McCree shows up and now Mercy, sweet Mercy, sweet Angela Ziegler, is keeping secrets from her for some reason unknown.

"Why...? Kyoko won't get mad. The personnel love the kids."

"Its...its too complex for them! Yes, very complex, probably has something to do with math." Mercy excused. The more she keeps secrets, the more Lena wants to take the kids.

"Hm...I'm quite sure they'll understand it! Plus, they can fall asleep which makes my job easier!"

"Lena, wait-" Tracer grabs the kids.

"See ya!"

* * *

Science division conference room.

"And so, with greater propulsion systems and technology, we have managed to create..." Kyoko shows her presentation to the science division of Overwatch. It has potential and can even enhance combat too! The room is large and colored blue, on the balcony is Kyoko showing her presentation, scientists at the bottom and entrance to the left. Tracer and the kids enter the room.

"Also with great assistance and motivation..." She spots Asuka and Taisuke.

"I.e. my kids, I made this project come to life. Enjoying the tour?" Kyoko asks from the balcony to Asuka and Taisuke.

"Yes mama, we get to see so many cool stuff here! We even tried the VR simulation!" Asuka replied.

"Well, I have another cool thing I want to present you two." Kyoko adjusts her voice and breathes out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the slipstream jet MkII!" She presented as the flood beneath the balcony opens to reveal the jet. Complete with chronal balancer. The scientists clap...while Tracer's blood boils. This is the ultimate screw you to her in fact. They built that something was both a curse and a blessing to her and say its improved? She's seen this time and time again. Now people will get hurt because of this. Everyone is clapping while Tracer forces herself to clap while holding her anger at this atrocity.

"Now, Asuka, Taisuke, I'll meet you at the messhall." Kyoko informed as the crowd of scientists disperse. Asuka and Taisuke leave the scene with Kyoko heading downstairs only for Tracer to block her way.

"Tracer...?"

"H-How can you do this? This is the same thing that got me my powers." Tracer said while holding back her tears knowing that history might repeat itself.

"Lena, the slipstream jet MkII has a chronal balancer. The pilot will be fine unless someone destroys the balancer which will cause the cockpit to eject and-"

"It'll give off a shockwave thus turning enemies or innocent people like me." Tracer pulls away with disgust and anger in her eyes. She can imagine it, the balancer goes haywire or the jet gets shot down then crashes into somewhere where civilians live.

"...I'm still working on the-" The Australian makes a quick gulp and slaps Kyoko thus leaving a mark on her. Kyoko snaps out of the shock and turns her eyes towards Tracer's, a mix between betrayal, disgust, anger, and possibly even hatred.

"I don't even want to see or speak to you again. I'm sorry." Tracer quickly walks away to catch up to the kids while Kyoko stands there.

* * *

Messhall.

Tracer rubs the tears off of her eyes and continues walking while cooling off. She opens the door to the messhall to see the kids talking to Pharah who is showing off her gear to Taisuke, it warms her heart to see Pharah being nice to kids. The messhall is your typical messhall, big and full of tables ripe for scientists and personnel to sit and eat. She walks towards them.

"So, I see you've met the Soryu's!" Tracer noticed.

"And I see I have a fan." Pharah smiled at Taisuke. She rubs her mechanical hand on her head while Taisuke smiles. She notices by Tracer's body language that she is visibly disturbed at the moment.

"Is something the matter?" The woman asks.

"Oh, nothing at all!" She sees a janitor that looks completely out of place, he looks disheveled and has a duffle bag holstered on his back. Something isn't right...Tracer walks towards the janitor.

"You new here?" Tracer asks causing the janitor to turn angrily.

"No, I'm busy looking for the bathroom. Screw off." He cursed. Tracer looks deep into his eyes and notices Genji and McCree walking towards them in the distance. She looks at the duffle bag then back at Genji and McCree. Disheveled appearance, tense eyes. Tracer looks into his eyes as the man's eyes widen. The man pushes Tracer and opens his duffle bag revealing a P90 submachine gun. He fires it into the air as more "janitor" come in wielding the same weapon.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, NOW!" The terrorist roared and ripped off his patch to reveal his true affiliations: Talon. Tracer's eyes widen upon seeing the man and the Talon forces. She thought they were destroyed! Pharah activates her suit and readies her rocket launcher but the Talon forces unleash an EMP charge thus causing her to crash. Genji and McCree go back to back while looking at the terrorists.

"Give up, you're surrounded!" A soldier warned.

"How many do you count?"

"Twelve, no, fifteen." Genji replied and holsters his sword. McCree adjusts his hat.

"Alright, alright...lets see how many."

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND, NOW!" A terrorist boomed via microphone.

"Hey, guess what time it is." The cowboy asks and lifts his head.

"Its high noon." McCree readies his revolver while Genji throws his shuriken at a group of terrorists. Genji then pulls out his katana.

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" Genji speeds towards the terrorists while McCree fires at them one-handed, all headshots. A terrorist aims his pistol at Genji but his pistol is sliced in half and he is kicked out of the window while another tries to rifle but him with Genji flipping over the terrorist and slicing his rifle in half right before deflecting more of the bullets right before throwing his shuriken at them which clogs the guns causing them to explode in response. McCree avoids gunfire and ducks while firing his revolver with Tracer speeding towards them and firing her pistols at the terrorists. A terrorist throws a grenade but Tracer reverses her time frame and shoots him while in midair. A surviving terrorist gets up and grabs Asuka causing her to scream. Tracer turns to see this as the terrorist runs with her into the lab. Tracer runs to the lab.

* * *

Science division conference room.

"Put her down!" Kyoko warned while aiming her pistol at the terrorist who is holding a clearly terrified Asuka. On his chest is a bomb which intensifies the situation even more than ever. Tracer breaks into the door and aims her pistol at him.

"Alright, no one move. Unless you want me to blow myself sky high with here slipstream jet. You thought you saw the last of Talon, think again! With this jet, will use it to destroy all of the omnics and Overwatch members there is!" He bragged. Little do they know, Widowmaker is using her grapple to lower herself down and aim her sniper rifle at him.

"So you're doing this for Talon, hm?" Tracer said keeping him distracted.

"Yes I am!"

"You do know by this time, we outnumber Talon? Where do you see victory in that?"

 _Come on Amelie._

"Easy, this slipstream jet will help us attack anytime and anywhere without warning. Thus it will put an end to the organization once more who have proven themselves to be useless than ever!" Widowmaker aims her rifle at the terrorist as Tracer is putting a serious look on her face as he continues to brag about his evil plan to get rid of Overwatch.

"Are you scared? You should be!...Why aren't you talking?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing, its just the fact I am awed...by your insanity." He puts two and two together causing his head to turn. Asuka bites his hand and gets off of him while running towards Kyoko as Widowmaker pulls the trigger. She fires the bullet as it flies towards him...with the man quickly detonating the bomb on him. The explosion fires the chronal balancer and it gives it off an electrical wave followed by an explosion as Widowmaker grapples up to avoid it. The smoke clears with Tracer coughing from the smoke.

"Asuka? Asuka!?" She panics. Kyoko will never forgive her for this at all. Tracer removes the rubble to see no one is there. She freezes in shock upon seeing the ash imprint of Kyoko on the floor. Tracer hears crying. She turns to see Asuka.

"Asuka! Oh my God..." Tracer runs towards Asuka to hug her...only for the girl to go through her. She tries it again but it doesn't work. She's like her now.

"Mama, where are you..." Asuka sobbed as Tracer bends over and punches the ground realizing she just failed two people. The first person was her best friend who she said she never wanted to speak to ever again while the second is her daughter. Mercy comes in as Tracer's hearing goes back to normal. Widowmaker looks over the ruins over the balcony as she has a completely broken look on her.

* * *

Germany.

A funeral is held. There is no one in the casket. The church is full of the choir of children signing a mournful song. Its a beautiful song and a beautiful church but Asuka nor the rest of Overwatch has time to admit the beauty. The pallbearers are Reinhardt, Mei, Tracer, Widowmaker, Pharah, and Mercy. All of who have sorrowful look on there face. Among the crow is Asuka who now has the same device Tracer has now. Beside her is a crying Taisuke held by Hanzo who mourns with the rest of Overwatch. The priest says his homily and now its time for the speakers. First is Jack Morrison, leader of Overwatch.

"Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was known to be one of the few who didn't persecute remaining agents. But I knew her as a woman of great intelligence and pride in her work. But it was a lot for her to live up to, which is why I never told anyone about her, we only called her Ajax, kind of made fun of that notion that she was named after a soap. I asked her how did she master science and espionage at a time when Talon ruled through fear. And she said " _Compromise where you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye, and say 'No,_ you _move'._ "

Next is Reinhardt.

"I knew Kyoko before Overwatch, she was a silent woman in a town called Dusseldorf. During my retirement years, I saw her repair an omnic who was hated for being himself. So what does she do? She build a weapon that is the same as Zarya but in minigun form and chased out the rest of the thugs." Reinhardt laughs a little.

"And I knew, something special is within Kyoko. I knew she would have a rank amongst us. She helped me and Mei hide from the police and saw past through the mask of Widowmaker. She helped us all. She was our angel next to Angela Ziegler. Overwatch is in your debt, Kyoko. We helped so many people and it is truly an honor to be with her till the very end. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, you will always be in our hearts." Reinhardt sheds a small tear. More people come to speak, Widowmaker isn't among them. In fact, she left early. As the funeral ends, Asuka looks at the casket holding back her tears but in reality, she's pouring already. She feels a hand hold her and looks up to see Tracer. Tracer makes a sad smile.

"...Cheers love, the cavalry's here." Tracer said while choking and hugs Asuka who hugs her back causing Asuka to sob. Taisuke watches in the distance while sitting on a pew. His eyes tired of crying. The world pretty much ended for him right there. He senses someone sitting next to him causing him to turn to see Pharah who has a stoic face while looking at him. Her eyes tell a different story, there understand. Taisuke pulls himself closer to Pharah and hugs her as Pharah closes her eyes.

* * *

Soryu residence.

Asuka looks at the ceiling. Mom is gone and Widowmaker just vanished. Taisuke has been taken by Pharah to avoid Talon from getting him alongside Asuka. The house is empty and cold. Silence reigns supreme over it. The chronal balancer is rather annoying to take off also. She turns over to the Tracer poster on the door of her bedroom but it opens to reveal Tracer.

"Hey Asuka, I thought I'd leave you some cookies if you're hungry or not." Asuka doesn't respond. Tracer walks towards her and sits on her bed as Asuka gets up.

"You know, I met the kid back at the museum with the Doomfist. Turned out he's signing up for the academy. Pretty interesting amirite?" Tracer nudges Asuka in the shoulder but her smiles turns into a frown.

"You're worried about the chronal balancer aren't you? Yes its annoying but you'll get used to it..." She knows what it is and taking her mind off it won't be of any help.

"Asuka, the world isn't cruel. It really isn't. We perceive things that are cruel, saying that we wake up the same and go to bed the same. Four or five moments is what defines us. And that moment where Kyoko joined us and soon became one of our top scientists, well, it made her a hero." Tracer said.

"She was a hero..." Asuka muttered as Tracer.

"Indeed she was. Its up to you by being a hero, you're going to honor her memory." The redhead looks down.

"Are you...alright?"

"Yes, I am. Just...please leave." Tracer nods and walks out of the room. Asuka looks at the Tracer poster on her window as the poster blends with her...she has a determined smile on her face.

 _*Overwatch victory theme*_


	2. The first step

Egypt

The plane lands in Egypt as Overwatch personnel and military walk left in right in the base. The base is filled with the latest technology and mass produced raptoran mech suits being shipped for special forces via trucks. Inside the plane is Taisuke leaning his head against the window and Pharah, who woke up early, watching over him. The only time of peace for him ever since his mother died. She gives him a few minutes till he gets up from his nap.

"Pharah? Where are we?" Taisuke asks while yawning. His eyes are already tired from crying and she could tell that it wasn't a pleasant nap. The ride here was silent and somewhat cold though Pharah can relate when she was a child. Pharah is wearing her typical Overwatch uniform and beret.

"Cairo, Egypt...this will be your new home." Pharah explained.

"My new...home?" The young Soryu replied curiously. Pharah nods.

"Yes, strike commander Morrison thought it would be best for you to separate since Talon remnants would find both of you if you two are in the same place." Pharah adds. Taisuke looks down in sadness realizing he's now separated from his the only family he has left.

"...Have I told you anything about my mother?" The Egyptian asks.

"No, all I know is that her name is Ana Amari."

"Well, long ago when I was a child. I was separated from my mother, she accompanied me here on the plane. She told me this before she left: When the mob and the press tell you move. Your plant yourself like a tree and say "No, you move""

"That sounds familiar..."

"Yes because your mother got that quote from her when she was a young scientist in Overwatch. Taisuke, what I'm saying is that...it is our duty to carry on the legacy of our parents. I'm quite sure Kyoko wants you to carry on her work: Helping people." Taisuke thinks about it and confidently nods.

"Good, lets head out." The two head outside the plane. Taisuke could feel the hot air breeze on his skin, the weather in Egypt is humid and muggy. Soldiers around are reporting to the CO or checking out the new heavy pulse rifles they got. Passing by them are soldiers in Raptoran exo-suits. They salute Pharah and continue walking to there base. Pharah leads Taisuke into her house which is in the base, it is middle class and seems to be more fit for a soldier. Taisuke enters it to reveal living room with the dining room in the back. There's a pool in the backyard.

"Try to take your time in settling down. No need to rush." Taisuke puts down his backpack nearby as Pharah contacts Morrison on her phone. He looks around and spots a hallway to the left which he goes to. There's a room with a door left open as Taisuke opens it to reveal Pharah's room. Displayed on a glass case is her old Raptoran suit which is desert tan. He remembers Pharah's words...and looks at the helmet confidently with his eyes reflecting the visors.

* * *

2 years later, Switzerland.

Tracer is busy reading a newspaper while whistling the Overwatch victory song. Little doe she know, Asuka, age 15, is heading upstairs holding what appears to be a red plugsuit. She heads back down and gets an extra set of goggles Tracer has and heads back upstairs. Tracer feels something off causing her turn around with Asuka hiding her goggles behind her back.

"You alright love?" Tracer asks.

"Oh its nothing! Just getting something for a school project, that's all." Asuka explained while hiding the sweat on her forehead due to fear that Tracer would find out in the process.

"Hm...alright then, carry on." Asuka heads upstairs as Tracer goes back to reading her newspaper. Asuka heads back down yet agin.

"Do you know how to blink or rewind your own time frame?"

* * *

Egypt.

Taisuke Langley Soryu, age 12 waits for the patrols in the simulation room to finish. They soon leave as Taisuke gets out of the corner and pulls out an ID he stole from a soldier who is a good friend of Pharah. He slides the card on the identification slot causing it to activate and open the door. The simulation room is filled with VR headgear that Raptoran pilots use to how to balance the suits. Taisuke puts on a headgear and gloves as the simulation comes live to show hostile Talo forces occupying Dorado.

"Alright, nothing ventured, nothing gained!" He flies towards them armed with a rocket launcher but is shot down real easily.

* * *

Switzerland.

Asuka takes a deep breath and breaths out to reveal that she made an obstacle course for herself in the woods filled with makeshift Talon dummies. She pulls out dual airsoft pistols and nods confidently. Asuka blinks to the first target and shoots it then blinks upward and fire her airsoft pistol at the next one but she misses causing her to blink but accidentally hits her face against the arm which knocks her down.

"Ow..." Asuka winced and covers her face.

* * *

1 month later, Switzerland.

Asuka arrives home knowing to fight crime, she must know how to...well, fight of course. She has a perfect cover story of course! She puts on her grumpy face and approaches Tracer who is drinking some coffee.

"...Johan tried to kiss me in class, I need to know how to defend myself." Asuka bluntly stated causing Tracer to spit out her drink.

"BACKYARD, NOW!"

* * *

Egypt.

Taisuke observes the soldiers sparring closely. There movements and speed is what intrigues him. The fighting style seems ariel since they are using staffs, a mix between judo and krav maga. The male soldier flips over the other and trips him causing the team to clap. Taisuke squints his eyes and waits for them to walk away as he looks at the training dummy and the staff on the floor. Pharah enters the training room and notices Taisuke.

"I kind of need to need to know how to defend myself." Taisuke stated causing Pharah to raise her eyebrow.

"Is it a bully from school?"

"...Yes."

* * *

Switzerland.

Asuka runs towards her makeshift targets and zips left and right towards them right before firing her airsoft pistol as she jumps into the air and hits one in the head. She lands and rolls forward towards another one and shoots him in the stomach then teleports to the next one who she kicks in the face thus knocking its head off. Asuka huffs in exhaustion and wipes off her sweat right before making a mischievous smile realizing that she can test these new skills on a group of jocks in her school.

* * *

Egypt.

Taisuke speeds in the skies while armed with his rocket launcher in the VR simulation. A Talon hover-craft flies towards him causing him to activate the hover mode on the raptoran suit and fire his weapon at the cockpit which causes the aircraft to blow up with him speeding through the fire and debris but a piece of junk gets on his visor causing him to wipe it off and spot a rocket heading towards him. He lifts himself up and aims his rocket launcher towards the ground forces and activates the swarm missiles on them right before landing on the ground. The simulation comes to an end as he rushes to take the suit off realizing he's past doing his homework and places the VR suit back into its station quickly before running off.

* * *

1 year later, Switzerland.

A jock has a student blindfolded knowing they are planning to humiliate him in the locker room. He is wearing a tutu dress as they ready there phones planning to unleash him in the school football game as there little mascot. Little do they know that someone is behind a locker wearing a red sweater and orange goggles also armed with Tracer's pulse pistols. Luckily, they are on stun rather than kill.

"Bitte tu mir nicht weh! (Please don't hurt me!)" The student pleaded for his life. Another jock smacks him in the head.

"Halt den Mund, das ist, was Sie für den Diebstahl mein Mädchen bekommen Sie Nerd! (Shut up, that's what you get for stealing my girl nerd!)" The jock said as he signals his team to head out. The figure blinks to the next row of lockers as they get out of the locker rooms and into the parking lot. They see the highschool football game in the distance as they grin.

"Fast fertig und bereiten für Ihr Leben zu über danach! (Almost there, get ready for your life to be over after this!)" The halftime show starts with the school cheerleaders coming in. The jocks kick the student towards the field causing the cheerleaders to stop and laugh at him. The jocks take a picture only for something to blink towards them and grab the first one into the field then pants him in front of all the audience then kicks him in the crotch. The rest of the jocks run into the field.

"Sieht aus wie jemand will ein Held sein!" A jock taunted. The hooded figure pulls out the pulse pistols causing them to back off upon realizing she's armed.

"Nimm es nicht so schwer! Es ist nur ein Streich!" He pleaded.

"Ein Scherz? Nein, ich bin nur hier zu lehren Sie eine Lektion." She replied and speeds towards him but blinks and kicks the jock in the head causing the audience to groan in pain. Another jock tries to punch her but she fires the right pistol at him which paralyzes the jock causing him to fall on the ground. A jock tries to run away but the girl blinks in front of him making him turn around to run to the other side. She blinks again and trips him on the ground face first.

"Was willst du von mir!? (What do you want from me!?)" The jock asks in pain.

"Entschuldigen Sie. (Excuse me)" The girl blinks again this time with the microphone and aims it at his face.

"Bekennen. (Confess)"

"Sie scherzen, oder? Sie werden mich zu vertreiben! (You're joking right? They'll expel me!)" He replied.

"Die Schule ist besser dran ohne Abschaum wie du, jetzt gestehen , oder ich werde dich verletzt noch vor Tracer ankommt. (The school is better off without scum like you, now confess or I will hurt you even more before Tracer arrives.)" She threatened. The jock sighs and places himself against the mic.

"I, Hans Strauss, zusammengebraut einen Plan Johan Liebert zu erniedrigen, weil er mein Mädchen gestohlen hat. Ich tat es auch, weil er ein Nerd war ... okay, ich gestand, nur bitte tu mir nicht weh! (I, Hans Strauss, concocted a plan to humiliate Johan Liebert because he stole my girl. I also did it because he was a nerd...okay, I confessed, just please don't hurt me!)" He confessed with the audience giving a disgusted gasp.

"Wunderbar." The girl lets go of jock and heads off...only for Tracer to blink towards her and removes her hood. Asuka turns around with a frightened look on her face. Tracer places her hands on her hips while scowling at Asuka who sighs. The scowl turns into a smile much to her surprise as Tracer hugs her.

"Your mother would be so proud of you!~ A future agent of Overwatch!" Tracer cooed while hugging Asuka real tightly and never letting go. Asuka is having a hard time breathing but embraces it.

* * *

Egypt.

A boy wanders into an alleyway as he needs to repay a debt to a group of militiamen his father hired to take down the Overwatch presence in Egypt. So far, there's no dice, especially how they have superior technology to them while they have rusted AK's. A militia soldier is leaning against a wall as he holsters his gun and walks towards the boy.

"هذا هو كل ما لدينا (This is all we have.)" He gives the money to the militiaman as he looks at it...and swats it off his hand right before grabbing the boy by his shirt.

"كنت القرف قليلا، والدك هو تمزيق لنا قبالة! (You little shit, your father is ripping us off!)"

"من فضلك، أنا آسف! سوف تسليم بقية أنحاء! (Please, I'm sorry! I'll hand the rest over!)" The militiaman pushes the boy off and aims his colt M1911 at his head...and hears a rock tap causing him to turn to the pathway where the boy came from. He readies his AK and peers over to reveal nothing. He lowers his AK...

A boy wearing a raptoran desert MARPAT suit lands on the man thus breaking his back in the process. He grabs the man by the shirt and slams him against the wall. He puffs heavily and turns to the boy as he makes a run for it. The armored boy checks the man's vital signs showing that he'll live and he can turn him over to the authorities. He hears clanking nearby as he grabs the unconscious militiaman but suddenly is stopped by a blue armored hand that reaches his helmet which reveals who he is: Taisuke Langley Soryu. Pharah has a look of disapproval.

"I can't believe you would steal my suit for this purpose." Pharah growled.

"I...I thought I could make you and my mom proud. I'm sorry if I hid this from you..." Taisuke takes the rocket launcher from his back and gives it to Pharah. Pharah sighs knowing that Kyoko always wanted to help people and realizing that Kyoko will kill her if she's still alive. The boy wants to be proactive after all and he looked up to her. Pharah places her hand on the weapon...and gives it back to him catching Taisuke by surprise.

"Justice...doesn't come from the shadows. I learned that from my mother." Pharah stated.

"You have potential...but so far, you're an amateur. Come, I'll train you properly.

* * *

1 year later, Switzerland.

Asuka waits with Tracer sitting on a bridge where a precious cargo is being shipped. Tracer gives a smile to her as a reminder about her training. Asuka nods in response and puts on her headphones knowing the train is coming. The train speeds underneath them as Asuka puts on her goggles and activates the song she's playing.

* _Don't stop me now by Queen*_

The two land on the train while blinking towards the hatch. They make it there easily as Tracer opens it as the two enter the car. A group of security drones notice as the pair land. Tracer throws a pulse bomb which explodes thus knocking the drones out. The door slides up to reveal more security drones with Asuka walking towards them. Asuka blinks towards the drone that resembles Bastion and shoots his head right before making it turn to its comrade causing the comrade to open fire but Asuka uses the drones machine gun to gun its partner down thus killing it. Another drone walks up to Asuka but Tracer blinks towards it and slides while shooting the thing in the chest. Asuka blinks ahead as more drones activate and ready there rocket launcher's causing Asuka to speed towards them and drop a pulse bomb on the one on the left then rewinds herself back to where she was then continues firing with the pulse bomb exploding. Another drone from behind the pair fires his machine gun but Asuka jumps into the air and shoots its head right before landing. Aerial drones deploy from the ceiling as Tracer comes in second and shoots down the drones.

As Asuka and Tracer walk towards the room where the cargo is, a giant spider drone activates causing the two to pull out there pulse pistols. Asuka blinks ahead with the spider drone smacking her away. She rewinds and goes underneath the drone and shoots them underneath then jumps into the air and blinks onto its head and leans herself at the camera.

"Peek-a-boo!" She taunted causing the drone to try to shake her off while firing its machine gun wildly. Tracer fires at it then blinks towards its chest and plants a bomb on it then rewinds thus destroying the drone. Asuka gets off of the destroyed mech and enters the storage area of the train to reveal Doomfist's gauntlet inside it.

"This won't be on any terrorist's hands anytime soon." Asuka picks up the gauntlet as Tracer opens the hatch above and blinks upstairs with Asuka following. The two blink towards the side of the tracks as Asuka hands the gauntlet to Tracer. Tracer could see that Asuka is an amateur though who is fighting crime. Its time for an upgrade.

"Say love, remember a year ago about that news that Overwatch was making a new academy?"

* * *

Egypt.

A group of soldiers take cover as the militia is now armed with aerial drones they stole from the base. The location is the old market place in temple of Anubis. An Omnic soldier rises from cover but he is shot in the chest with his squad mate taking him to cover and firing his rifle back at the aerial drones. The militia are killing Omnic citizens in the area since their main goal is to make Egypt 100% human and start a revolution against the new era. A drone drop-ship arrives and opens fire at the group causing the leader to fall back into a building.

"Crap, that drop-ship will flatten us!" A soldier cursed and checks his heavy pulse rifle to see that he's running out of ammo. He pulls out his pistol and fires back but a drone almost hits his arm in the process. He groans in pain as the drop-ship is ready to fire its missiles at the structure. Suddenly, something shoots down one of the aerial drones causing the drop-ship to turn around to see Pharah and another raptoran soldier flying towards it. The aerial drones fly towards Pharah as she loads her rocket launcher and shoots down the drone on the left and then to the right. The raptoran soldier next to her speeds towards the drop-ship that is coming from another pathway as militia surround it and open fire at the soldier. He fires a concussion blast at them causing them to get knocked back and onto a griller's propane tank which blows up and knocks them all unconscious though seriously injured. Pharah sees this much to her shock and grits her teeth holding her anger.

The raptoran soldier fires at the dropship that's flying towards him as he prepares his swarm missiles. He fires the swarm missiles into the cockpit of the drop-ship thus making an opening and goes through it then ascends into the air as aerial drones fly up towards him. His swarm missiles come online again and deactivates his thrusters. Swarm missiles fire from his suit as he falls down with militiamen trying to regain there bearings and helping their injured comrades. Each drone explodes as the soldier falls on the ground and lands on a militiaman thus breaking his ribs. A militiaman shoots the armored soldier in the back of the head with his pistol causing him to turn around and knock it out of his hand. The militiaman pulls out a knife instead and swings it causing the soldier block the swipes with his armored wrists and grabs the soldier's hand causing him to drop the knife. He picks up the falling knife and pushes the soldier against the wall and aims the knife at him as his about to plunge it into his shoulder but Pharah stops him.

"That's enough, Taisuke." Pharah warned and takes the knife off of him. Taisuke removes his helmet.

"But I thought these were the enemies." Taisuke replied.

"They are but what you're doing is fear through violence. Look around." Pharah said causing Taisuke to look around to see the destruction he caused. His eyes widen. Militiamen injured. Property destroyed.

"I...I'm sorry, I was focused on the objective." Taisuke whimpered upon the realization of the damage he's done. Pharah has an idea, something that will help her be closer to Taisuke and help him in his path to becoming a hero.

"Its time."

* * *

A week later.

Asuka groans in the airship knowing she has to go to...hero school. Well, at least, the equivalent to hero school. To her, this is an annoyance since none of the heroes from the past went to these types of schools. So why does she have to go? She's already learning from the best too.

"Do I really have to go?" Asuka said while getting up from her bed to a once sleeping Tracer who wakes up from her chair. She rubs her eyes.

"Yes, you're a vigilante not an agent of Overwatch. Once you spend...about 4 years in the academy, you'll be ready to take on the world." Tracer replied. Asuka groans and falls on her bed.

"But I already am learning from the best."

"You are and this school will test you and sharpen the skills I taught you. This is your final step...into becoming a hero." Tracer said. Asuka hangs her eyes.

"But I'll miss you."

"Truth be told, I'll be seeing you lots in fact! You'll be shadowing a mentor and since you've been assigned to me, you'll get to see me in a daily basis!" The Brit explained and sits next to Asuka.

"Make sure you come to me if you need any help, ask me anything." Tracer sighed. The airship flies towards a building that looks similar to the Overwatch base.


	3. Introductions

The airship lands on the academy grounds as students get out of the airships with there bags. Asuka looks in awe at the building as Tracer has a look saying I told you so. Students all around her come from different countries and places as Asuka looks at them. She spots a blue haired girl in an outfit similar to Mercy as Mercy accompanies her. Asuka hasn't seen Mercy in quite sometime and it was nice to see her again. Another is a girl accompanying McCree and has an outfit that looks similar to him, she has long hair and is wearing a poncho over her outfit alongside a hat. She has a pistol holstered on her hip.

"Those are the AP students. Specialized course obviously and you'll be training with them." Tracer notified while she continues to walk. She is suddenly knocked to the ground by something causing her to rewind behind the person. He's a boy about the same as her age obviously. He is wearing blue slacks, white shirt, light blue tie, red tie, and has goggles similar to Symmetra. Asuka raises her eyebrow at the boy.

"Watch where your going idiot!" Asuka insulted knowing that he almost cracked her goggles when she fell on the ground but luckily rewinded. The boy has a scared look on him.

"How-Why-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down!" The boy stammered and tries to come up with an apology. Tracer rushes in and checks on Asuka. Walking towards them is Symmetra in her architect outfit.

"Shinji, is that a proper way to greet an apprentice of a famous Overwatch agent." Symmetra stated.

"It was her-well, yeah, it was my fault." The woman notices Tracer.

"Tracer, long time no see. This is my apprentice, Shinji Ikari." The Indian introduced him. Asuka heard stories of Symmetra and Vishkar, they seem to be the lawful neutral type but very shady. Even after the fall of Talon, she never did trust the company, neither does her mother. She always felt that something was up with Symmetra in every way.

"Well long time no see to you Satya! So you've got yourself a lad?" Tracer replied.

"Yes, an old friend of mine left him with me after they went somewhere. He since then took up to be my apprentice." Symmetra explained. To Asuka, Symmetra is pretty much an ad for Vishkar. A hero for hire really and the look wasn't convincing at all. Felt very corporate.

"You sure he isn't some intern?" Asuka sarcastically asks as Symmetra turns to her.

"Ah, Asuka Langley Soryu, looks you've inherited your mother's sass. I wonder if that will help you in the field." Symmetra stated much to Asuka's annoyance and curiosity. What did she mean by field?

"What do you mean by field? I'm a student after all, shouldn't we be studying and stuff?" Asuka asks.

"You haven't read the memo. Specialized students like yourself are deployed to mission shadowing agents of Overwatch, usually with there mentors and some rare cases, Blackwatch members if they want to. I see you and Tracer will be seeing each other on a daily basis." Symmetra replied.

"Oh...right, I remember."

"Now, Shinji and I will be off to the mess-hall." Symmetra leaves with Shinji tailing her. Asuka could feel that Shinji will become a quick friend real soon for some reason though he's socially awkward. Tracer checks out Symmetra's hips while she leaves and thinks about tapping that much to Asuka's annoyance. They are completely oblivious to the heavy clanking noises behind them. They are soon grabbed by metallic arms as they are squeezed in.

"Asuka, Tracer! Long time no see!" A very familiar voice with a German accent greeted. The two rewind and slip out of the arms and stand in front of Reinhardt Wilhelm himself.

"Reinhardt! Long time to no see to you! So you've found yourself an apprentice-I mean squire?" Tracer asks him.

"Ja, ja! I have looked around ze the globe to find a proper squire and I found him, I would like you to meet-Kaworu Nagisa!" Walking towards them is a boy in silver metallic armor, armed with a laser beam sword. In fact, it resembles more like the ZGMF-X56SB sword from Gundam. His armor resembles Reinhardt's except human sized rather than the size of an elephant. There's an extra weapon holstered behind his hip, it resembles the hilt of a buster sword. Kaworu's helmet resembles Reinhardt's also.

"Woow, looks like he's a fitting squire." Tracer complemented.

"Like Reinhardt, I fight for honor and justice!" Kaworu boasted while showing his sword causing Asuka to whistle. He looks to be very annoying as hell, especially with the tough guy attitude. Almost like something off of a JRPG game though Kaworu seems to resemble a paladin of some kind to her.

"Ja, I found him fighting a group of junkers who have jumped ship from Australia to Sweden. Kaworu here used his suit to take them all down and I offered him a position to fight and train under my wing. Which he happily obliged." Reinhardt explained. Kaworu turns to Asuka.

"I hope we'll get along well." Kaworu smiled.

"I hope so too." The two armored men walk away as Asuka and Tracer continue to walk on the road leading to the academy. Dropping from a drop-ship is Genji and a female cyborg ninja like him and wears the exact same armor as him except the helmet has a single optic on it which is strange. The optic color is pink while the outline of her body is pink also, giving her an almost exotic look and seductive. Enough to seduce a man older than her. Genji spots Tracer and Asuka causing him and his apprentice to walk towards them.

"Tracer, I should've known you were coming for this grandiose day. A day where a new generation of agents shall be put to the test and advance there ways to a better and brighter tomorrow than ours." Genji greeted. Asuka tilts her head at the female cyborg ninja causing Genji to notice.

"Ah, Asuka. I should've known you would accompany Tracer. This is my apprentice: Mari Illoustrious Makinami." Genji introduced. Mari adjusts her voice since she has't greeted them.

"Nice to meet you." The ninja greeted. Her voice almost sounds a little bit emotionless but not very, it sounds a little crazed in fact.

"So, how did you two meet?" Tracer asks him.

"...I rather not talk about it. Come, the opening ceremony will begin soon." The two ninja's speed off much to the two's irritation. They hear the sounds of turbines booming causing them to look up to see Taisuke and Pharah flying above them. Tracer and Asuka shrug and walk towards the assembly plaza. In the center is a large stage, surrounding the place are large pillars interconnected to form a circle. On the floor is the Overwatch symbol. Taisuke and Pharah land and remove their helmets. On the stage is strike commander Jack Morrison, the man, the legend and the hero. He is wearing his typical outfit which is a blue trench coat and armor underneath it. Holstered on his back is his heavy modified pulse rifle.

Taisuke looks at the students around him, its almost alien to know that kids at his age are willing to sign up. The requirement for signing up for Overwatch academy is to have ties with Overwatch like family or be highly educated. Taisuke and Asuka are allowed in since they alongside the others including Asuka, Shinji, Mari, Kaworu, the blue haired girl, and blonde are taught by Overwatch agents who they will frequently see when they shadow them for missions. He notices Mari who deactivates her helmet to reveal her face...causing Taisuke to blush. She has brown hair and has her helmet frames on her cheek bones and green eyes. Mari quickly turns causing Taisuke to look the other way blushing. Pharah takes notice and makes a mocking smile and nudging Taisuke.

"I know what you were looking at~"

"That's a negative mame." Taisuke replied while turning his eyes away from Pharah. Asuka blinks towards Taisuke and catches him off guard and causes him to nearly fall. The one to be the catalyst for Taisuke's fall is Tracer who blinks above him causing a dog pile. Taisuke is reaching his hand out of both of them so someone can pick him up.

"I miss you too Asuka." He muffled as Pharah picks him up.

"Taisuke, I never thought'd I see you again! Well, we see each other on skype but never in person!" Asuka joyed. Despite the death of their mother, the two still kept in contact. Even having dinner together even though its behind a screen of a computer.

"Well, you shouldn't surprised. I'm an apprentice after all." Taisuke gloated.

"Really!? When?!" The young Soryu's colors drain and his eyes twitch.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm wearing a raptoran suit..."

"Ooooh...I thought you were cosplaying as Pharah! No offense, you're a little short to be her." It was then Taisuke turn into chibi form and began to rifle-butt Asuka in the head who is also in chibi form and having steams on her face while smiling.

"YOU DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I AM NOT SHORT!" Taisuke roared and goes back to normal form with Asuka having a giant swollen bump on her head that Tracer puts a band-aid on. Morrison steps on the mic causing everyone to go silent.

"Today we stand together, united. Humans and Omnics. Fighting side by side together as one. Talon may have been defeated and our organization risen from the ashes of the rebellion but there are still problems out there in the world. As you know, we are experiencing a time of great peace and its our duty to uphold that peace. At the same time, we are also in a time of great danger from anti-Omnic radicals and the possibility of a Talon resurgence. Knowledge may have guided but it can only take you so far. Today is the first step in becoming agents of Overwatch. Every journey begins with a single step. And you have taken it today." Morrison leaves the stage as principle Winston comes on.

"All regular course students please report to the ballroom while all specialized course students, report to the hanger. There you will get some rest for your assignment to specific classes." Winston informed.

* * *

Hanger.

The number of specialized students is only about forty-seven. Most are from Overwatch special forces training to be part of them. Tracer sets up her sleeping bag alongside Asuka who is unpacking her belongings which consists of her clothing and gear. Asuka is wearing a red pajama with her chronal balancer on her chest while Tracer is wearing a sleeveless shirt and short pants. Asuka lays on her bed and looks outside as Tracer lands next to her catching Asuka by surprise. The German is writing something on an empty book.

"Watcha doin?" Tracer asks while positioning her head against her hand.

"Writing on my diary, this'll become a best seller one day."

"Ah, the diary of Asuka Langley Soryu. It'll inspire a lot." Tracer complemented. Asuka places her diary back into her bag and lays her head on the pillow. Wondering. Tracer knows what she's thinking about too.

"You miss her don't? Widowmaker?" The Brit asks her. Asuka is trying to prevent tears from coming out of her eyes.

"Where...where did she go? I mean, I get she's mourning but its been years...what if she aba...abandoned us?" Asuka asks as Tracer pulls herself closer to her and shushing her to calm down.

"I know...its very hard for Widowmaker. She cared a lot about your mother and its hard for her to let go. One day she'll come back, one of these days..." Asuka silently falls asleep but Tracer remains awake. She lets go of Asuka and heads upstairs to where Pharah is. She opens the door as she is reading a book and laying on a bunk bed. The Indian turns to Tracer as she shuts the door.

"How long have I been keeping it?" Tracer asks her.

"You still haven't told her? If you keep the truth from her, you'll loose her again. You'll loose Amelie also too." Pharah said.

"I know, I know but...but this will break Asuka and Taisuke."

"Asuka has the right to know that Amelie Lacroix is her mother, Taisuke too. I know Kyoko never made it official for the two but Asuka deserve to know that...besides Taisuke, she still has family in someway." Tracer hangs her eyes and looks up at Pharah.

"I'll...I'll try to tell her. Thanks Faheera." Tracer goes downstairs.

* * *

Academy plaza.

A drop-ship is about to land on the school grounds as a security officer walks towards it. The door opens to reveal Widowmaker herself, she is wearing a black skin tight suit with orange outlines on it.

"Mame." The officer saluted as Widowmaker saluted back and walks towards the school.


	4. Demonstations

Asuka slowly opens her eyes to see Tracer in front of her. Beside Asuka is her gear in her bag and goggles alongside pulse pistols also shoes. nearby. She gets up while rubbing them. Assignment day. She'll be assigned to a class group and will learn with them for four years. Luckily, she'll be seeing Tracer on a daily basis. Asuka gets up from her bed.

"Wake up sleepy butt!" Asuka warmly smiles at Tracer. She blinks around Asuka excitedly like an excited dog. All around Asuka is students waking up from their nap. Taisuke is being lectured by Pharah how she is proud that a fellow student entering the academy. Shinji is buttoning his vest while Symmetra nods at him. Genji and Mari are sharpening their blades as Mari loads a shuriken into her arm causing them to appear from the slits in between her fingers then putting them back.

"Damn...looks like everyone is deadly in their own away." The German observed the two. Tracer forgot one tiny detail also for Asuka.

"Its also demonstration day." Tracer added.

"Demonstration day?" Asuka asks.

"Yes, it'll determine your ranking among the students here. If you're among the top ten, you'll be shadowing Overwatch agents early than everyone in your class and have high honors." Tracer explained.

"That...sounds awesome! If I make it to the top ten, I'll see you on a daily basis!" Asuka cheered since Tracer is her hero, guardian, and mentor. Also first girl-crush and the first person to make her realize that she's bisexual also.

"Indeed you will! Anyway, I'll see you in the training room. I have some important matters to attend to." Tracer pats her head and walks away. Taisuke loads a rocket into his weapon and aims down the sighs to see that all systems in it are nominal. Mari passes by him so she can practice using her shurikens at the targets. Asuka checks her pistols as they glow green as a sign they are ready to go. She follows Taisuke as he holsters the rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"Great, first day in school and our first assignment is to see which class we belong to." Asuka smiled.

"It doesn't matter which class we're on, we're here to learn and become agents of Overwatch." Taisuke replied in a serious manner causing Asuka to roll her eyes.

"Really? If you don't make it to a higher class, you won't get to shadow an agent early! I heard the shadowing comes at like next year in June! And we're experienced already, we both can get to high class." Asuka replied and is excited to be with her younger brother. With her teleportation and his flight, they would be unstoppable.

"Probably, never knew how to work with others though except Pharah. I'm afraid I'll end up hurting someone with my weapon of choice." Taisuke replied as she looks at his rocket launcher.

"Well I hope you get to go all out on the training drones cause I'll sure as hell will!" Asuka replied and speeds away with Tracer coincidentally running into her. Tracer simply smiles as they stop at the elevator. The elevator stops and opens...to reveal Widowmaker. Asuka steps back a little as Widowmaker stares at her. Tracer is surprised also and gently pats Asuka in the back to move. Asuka complies and goes inside the elevator. Tracer didn't hear anything about this! School records state that its Reinhardt, Symmetra, Lucio, D. Va, Hanzo, McCree, her, Sombra, Mercy, and Zarya being the teachers of the school! The ride down is silent and hallow with a lot of things in there minds. Asuka avoids eye contact with Widowmaker who is looking at the elevator door. The elevator stops at the observation deck with Tracer heading out alongside Widowmaker.

Tracer turns to Asuka with Widowmaker doing the same. She makes a smile that pretty much says make me proud then turns to Widowmaker in a startled look. The elevator heads down to the prep room as the door slides open to reveal students gearing up with weapons and shield upgrades for them to hone there skill. According to the rubric, regular course students are assigned to specialized course students to determine the tier they're in but its for support students. Each course will be for a specific class the student is. Like Kaworu who will get a defensive setting alongside other defensive students, Asuka and Taisuke will get offensive ones alongside Mari. Support will be assigned to students who are of the support class and help out the regular course students in completing the objectives. Asuka checks her plasma pistols and charges them to make sure there in fit condition the continues to walk.

All around her are students who at least somewhere at the highschool senior or junior age are checking out there weapons or loading there guns while bragging about their skills. Compared to Asuka and her kind, there nothing but normal field grunts. A group of students look at Asuka in malice.

"Hey check out the wannabe." A female student mocked causing Asuka to turn around.

"Who are you calling a wannabe?" Asuka asks sarcastically knowing her group of cliques are picking a fight with the wrong person. The female student has short blonde hair and is wearing a blue kevlar vest and blue pants. She is armed with assault rifle. Beside her is a blue haired and chocolate colored brown.

"You of course. So how did you do it? Cheap tech you invented yourself? Wouldn't be surprised. Acting all high and mighty because you're special." She insulted.

"Victoria, I don't think that's a smart idea calling her a fraud." The brown haired one said. Asuka grips the plasma pistol tight since she has no right to call Asuka a hack. She's a hero fair and square.

"Shut it Max. She's just a cheap Tracer cosplayer who Tracer took in out of pity since she's so obsessive about her. Look at her outfit, it screams out deranged fangirl." Victoria continued. Asuka tries to step forward to fight her but she is blocked by an armored MARPAT colored arm. She looks to the left to see Taisuke.

"Look lady, its obvious you're just jealous that we are the few who are our teacher's protege's. So...what's that phrase, oh yeah-buzz off please." Taisuke replied much to Victoria's annoyance.

"Are you insulting the daughter of a highly trained spec ops soldier of Overwatch? You better watch your back, fanboy." Victoria hissed. Taisuke puckers his lips and gives a breath laugh right before aiming his concussion blaster at Victoria. He fires a blue round which sends her flying against the wall and into a rack of sniper rifles. She gets out of the pile with her cliques helping her up.

"ENGAGING!" Victoria yelled in rage and aims her assault rifle. Max picks up a shotgun while her blue haired friends picks up a sniper rifle. They aim there guns at Asuka and Taisuke.

"Oh you really want to pick a fight with us? Its like using raid on an alligator, it won't work." Taisuke pulls out his rocket launcher and loads six rockets into it with Asuka readying her pistols. Victoria fires a round but it is quickly blocked by Kaworu who bashes Victoria with his shield thus knocking her out. More specialized students hear the commotion and ready there weapons including Mari who is close to drawing her sword...that was then a slash of fire interrupts them by passing by the specialized students and regular students. They all turn to see Reinhardt armed with his hammer.

"No fighting in ze prep-room! You can fight during demonstration!" Reinhardt warned and sets his hammer down on the ground. Jack Morrison enters the scene with his assault rifle.

"Alright, listen up! This is a school for unity and honor, not for competition! Competition divides us as an organization that is meant to keep the peace. So there is no better tier or worse tier. You're all soldiers now! And I expect to see proper behavior from soldiers!" Jack roared much to the student's shock. He turns around and walks away with Asuka looking at Taisuke who shrugs and holsters his rocker launcher on his back.

"Come on Asuka, lets go. They're just jealous." Taisuke pats Asuka in the back of her shoulder. Victoria is rubbing her head and slaps Max away then follows her while loading her gun.

* * *

Entrance exam room.

Asuka is with the specialized course students as there is a wall with multiple doors leading to other rooms. Each room represents there style of combat. An Overwatch personnel gives the students number cards to which room they are going into. Asuka is given room number two while Shinji is given room number one. Taisuke gets room number four with Mari getting room number five. Kaworu gets room number eleven. The students enter each room. The rooms are digi-structed simulations to represent real battle. If a student fails to perform without fail, they will be put into a tier one class. Asuka charges her pistol and barges into her room.

The VR backdrop soon begins to fade and load the location to be Hollywood. Asuka charges her pistols as the teachers consisting of Widowmaker, Tracer, Sombra, and Pharah watch through a tinted window. Asuka walks through the wild west while checking the corner. Simulated drones spawn in front of her prompting Asuka to run quickly and teleports to hasten her arrival. She leaps in the air as the drones notice her and open fire at Asuka who zips to the left while firing and destroying a drone then to the right while destroying the drone's partner. Another drone appears with Asuka teleporting behind him and attaching a pulse bomb as Auska rewinds with the bomb exploding. Asuka makes a chidish chuckle.

"Too easy!" Asuka boasted and places her hands on her hips in pride. Something spawns in the distance...its a drone version of Soldier 76, Bastion, Torbjorn, Symmetra, Reaper, and Reinhardt causing Asuka to gulp. She has to be flawless at this so she can be with Tracer early...Reaper and Soldier begin to patrol as Asuka teleports to the left to avoid them. She spots Symmetra setting up turrets alongside Torbjorn so she has to plan something. Symmetra is planting turrets on the entrance while Torbjorn is building one on the building to the right. She quickly teleports towards the restaraunt with a turret briefly blasting her but gets there attention enough for Symmetra and Torbjorn to open fire.

She rewinds yet again then teleports to the entrance where the turrets can't shoot at her from that angle. Asuka teleports behind Symmetra and taps her shoulder causing her to turn around and use her photon projector on Asuka but Asuka uses her pistols to teleport behind her and kicks Symmetra down on the ground. Torbjorn uses his gun's secondary fire which is a molten spread and fires it at Asuka though she quickly teleports again and attaches a pulses bomb on his back which blows up. Asuka teleports behind the turret and begins to shoot it. Firing her pistols is the equivalent to firing dual automatic shotguns thus destroying the turret. She goes back to the wild west set and teleports up top to observe Reaper and Soldier 76. Good thing these simulated figures aren't powerful as the originals otherwise Asuka would have a tough time against these things. Asuka takes a deep breath and leaps off the roof and drops in between the two. She drops a pulse bomb then rewinds again.

"Tick, tick, boom." Asuka smiled as the pulse bomb exploded. She checks the counter of bombs she has left upon realization that she only brought like at least three pulse bombs with her much to her annoyance. Good thing she has Reinhardt left. She teleports back to the lot and spots Reinhardt in the theater. Easy flank routes left and right, it should be easy-

Joining Reinhardt is a group of Talon soldiers, a battalion in fact. Asuka realizes the makers have just ante up the difficulty to master mode...she waits for Reinhardt to move up with the Talon soldiers and hides in a corner. He moves uphill as Asuka teleports to the bar nearby to catch them off guard...and teleports outside. Flashes of memories that are better off never to be remembered again as the Talon soldiers turn around at her. Tracer in the observation room realizes what's happening.

"Change the soldiers!" Tracer ordered.

"We can't, its the only model!" A technician replied. Asuka stands still as the soldiers aim there guns at her...her mother and her death is all she is reminded of...she runs behind a car and takes cover as they open fire with Reinhardt shielding them and covers her ears to suppress the noise of the gunshots. In the observation room, the teachers are working around the clock to hasten the end of the simulation so they can get Asuka as she is having a panic attack.

"Mama please help me! Tracer! Anybody!" She rocks back and fourth as they draw nearer...Asuka's eyes turn into pure fury as her guns charge up alongside her chronal accelerator. She vanishes into a flash of green light then appears in the center of the soldiers. Asuka aims her guns at both sides.

"CHRONAL OVERLOAD!" Asuka roared and opens fire at the soldiers while spinning. She shoots both guns to the left and to the right then up front right before finishing it off with both guns firing. The soldiers and Reinhardt all drop on the ground dead while Tracer's eyes widen alongside Widowmaker as the simulation ends. Widowmaker rushes to Asuka's aid and comforts the girl by hugging her.

"I...I failed...I wasn't good enough." Asuka sniffed.

"Sssh...you were good. You were really good." Widowmaker assured while holding her close. Tracer watches the two in the distance and hangs her eyes in sorrow, she still hasn't recovered from the death of Kyoko.

* * *

Waiting room.

Asuka sits on the bench of the waiting room where all students scores are determined by how skilled they are. In order to be in a tier one class, you need a score of ninety and above. Bad part is that what Asuka thinks her ranking is, must be an eighty because she went ham in the first few hours then turned into a reverse King Midas. Waiting beside her is Shinji who exhaustively leans against the wall next to her and sits on the bench beside her.

"That was...tougher than I thought." Shinji sighed and takes off his goggles that looks similar to Symmetra's though it looks cracked. Asuka nods in agreement and leans back. More students flood the room as they all turn to the screen.

"Ranking classes." Athena announced and shows a screen of the students now inducted into the tier one class and there play of the game moments. First one is Taisuke who flies in the air while launching his swarm missiles and doing a barrel roll in the process right before aiming his rocket launcher at the target which is a large omnic drone and shooting its center right before going through the robot. Second is Kaworu who is blocking shots from incoming talon soldiers right before deactivating his shield as it begins to form into a giant blade and slices them all in half right before slamming his sword to give an electric shockwave as more soldiers shoot at him causing a blue aura to smoke from him as he turns around to see more soldiers and this time a tank approaching him prompting Kaworu to pull out a large railgun-like rifle that is holstered sideways behind his hip and firing a burst causing a large blast that takes up the entire street to come out and obliterate the soldiers.

Third is Shinji who is sitting on the payload while deploying aerial drones as they shoot at the soldiers while a dropship comes in with Shinji getting up and aiming his gun at the dropship. His gun's antenna's separate and circle in front of him as they spread with Shinji's gun charging. He fires a concentrated beam that pierces through the dropship and destroys it. Fourth is Mari, she throws a shuriken at a drone's head which damages it greatly right before knifing it in the process then blocking more bullets in the process right before pulling out her sword which glows pink.

"悪魔の翼を食べます！ (Eat the blade of the demon!)" Mari yelled before dashing towards a drone and slicing it half right before leaping in the air to stab another one. A drone that looks like Hanzo shoots an arrow at her causing Mari to swing her sword at it and slice the arrow in half then slicing the drone's head in the process. Fifth...is Asuka herself. It shows her doing the chronal overload and destroying many drones. Asuka is about to cry now realizing that she made it to the tier one class and sniffs a little. More student footage shows up, including a blonde girl shooting down many drones with her pistol from a distance. The screen ends with Jack Morrison walking up on the stage.

"Now that you have shown your skills, it is up to you to shape the future of our organization as agents of peace and order. Good luck recruits." Jack wished and heads off. Winston comes onto the stage and adjusts his voice.

"All tier one students, report to your dorms. There you will meet your partner who you'll be with for four years." Winston notified. Asuka's eyes bright up upon knowing she's going to get a partner.

* * *

Dorm room.

Overwatch academy students check out there dorms and high five each other upon knowing they would be partners for the next four years. Asuka looks at her dorm card and sees her number is 0201. She looks at the numbers of the dorms...and finds it. Asuka smiles knowing she'll get a partner...and opens it to reveal Shinji on the other side of the door much to her shock.

"WHAT!?" Asuka screamed causing her to get attention from the students. Its not that Shinji's useless or anything, its just he's weak. He relies too much on drones or turrets.

"Um...is there a problem?" Shinji asks.

"Being partnered with you that's what! Our styles don't even match so what's the point of teaming up with then!?" She replied.

"Excuse me!?"

"I'm sorry but you're a medic/support, I'm an offense type of girl! This is a recipe for disaster already!" Asuka face palms knowing about the missions she'll partake in with him. Taisuke leans in.

"Oh hey Asuka. I got a dorm with Mari." Taisuke notified as Mari comes in and nods with a confident smile. Asuka zips towards Mari and makes a face that looks like a pleading dog.

"Pleeeeeaaaasee taaaaakeeee meee..." Asuka begged.


	5. Not what it seems part 1

Night has fallen in the campus. Most students are asleep next to the teachers who are holding there energy for the fist day of classes in the school. Guards have finished there patrol so they are replaced by security drones. Little do they know, something slips by them. A black stream that's almost smoke-like and a figure running on the roofs avoiding camera's. The smoke-like stream stops at Asuka's dorm and looks at her before floating away and goes to the communications tower. Two drones are stationed in the entrance. Heavy type. A red dot lands on the drone's optics and hits it thus knocking drone off commission. The other drone tries to respond but a clawed hand pierces through its chest and rips out its core. The black smoke manifests as a female figure wearing a black jacket and hood complete with a bandoiler of shotgun rounds slashed on her chest also wearing a skull-like mask. Joining her is a woman with raven hair and has the same skin color as Widowmaker also wearing a black outfit. They enter the communications tower and drop a mute charge. They enter a room full of worker drones

"Hey, you're not suppose to be here! Drop the...sniper rifle? Assault rifle? Shotguns?" A technician drone whimpered. The woman gives a sinister laugh and aims her shotguns at them. Meanwhile in the dorms, Asuka sees the whole thing after feeling something off in the air. She opens the window and looks back at Shinji right before zipping away to the ground and slowly makes her way to the communications tower. Shinji awakens too and notices Asuka walking away causing him to designate a teleporter location on the ground. A teleporter spawns in the room as Shinji enters it and follows Asuka in the shade nearby so he can hide in the shadows. Little do they know, someone has seen them. Inside his room raising an eyebrow is Lucio himself.

Asuka readies her pistols as she's ready to ambush whoever these are...only for Shinji to tap her on the shoulder causing her to quickly hold her scream and aim her pistol at his head.

"What are you doing!?" Asuka whispered and hissed.

"No, what are YOU doing?!" Shinji corrected.

"There's an intruder in the building! They're in the communications tower!" Asuka replied while trying to keep Shinji down.

"Just tell the teachers! They'll take care of them!" Shinji reasoned.

"TELL the teachers? Really? The communications tower holds intel of Overwatch and by the time I tell a disgruntled teacher who is trying to get up, the intruder will be gone by then." The redhead explained.

"So we're going to have to fight them!?" The boy panicked.

"Of course we have to! We're apprentice of the greatest heroes on the planet! So I'm responding like an Overwatch agent not a school kid. This is a combat school for gods sake not a normal school." Asuka spat back leaving Shinji in shock before she zips away and into the communications room and peers out of cover. She spots the woman working on the computers with the other woman looking out for her.

"Where is it!?" The black clothed woman hissed and slams her hand against the keyboard. Her voice almost sounds ghostly in some way.

"Its only a combat school not a base."

"I know but they transfer information to the communications tower...wait, I have it. Its on the flashdrive now." The data uploads into the gundam flashdrive as Asuka charges her pistols. She zips behind the woman and looks at the data.

"What'cha doin?" Asuka asks sarcastically causing her to turn around and begin firing but Asuka zips left and right while firing her pistols at the woman who growls in anger while the blue skinned one turns around and activates her visors to shoot at her but to no avail.

"Reaper! Where is she!?" The woman asks.

"I...DON'T...KNOW!" Reaper replied as Asuka continues to teleport. She's losing her temper now...a black smoke surrounds her as she gives a sadistic chuckle before the smoke overtakes her and starts shooting in every direction with her partner taking cover.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Reaper roared as Asuka takes cover behind a computer. The shooting ends with Reaper huffing in exhaustion and sighing then walking away.

"You don't like what you've become haven't you?" Her partner asks.

"Shut it." They walk outside...only to be hit by a laser steam thus paralyzes them both. Shinji rushes in while turning his gun to rapid fire mode causing it to engulf his hand and form a cannon with the gun's antenna's as crosshairs.

"Asuka! Where are you!?" Shinji cried. Asuka gets out of cover as Reaper teleports and destroys the turrets emitting the energy stream. Shinji and Asuka head outside as Reaper helps her partner up. Asuka squints at Reaper who looks like she is about to attack her with Shinji prepping his gun to attack in response...only for an ice wall to appear between them.

"What the..." Riding on an ice stream and armed with an updated ice gun is Mei herself also lost a few pounds too. Joining her is Lucio too who's new suit is an armored one with green pads. He has also began to grow a beard also. He slides by with a cocky smile while Mei lands.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lucio asks sarcastically with Shinji and Asuka peeking out of the ice wall. Mei adjusts her glasses and looks at Reaper's partner...and gasps.

"Mi...Misato!?" Mei gasped.

"Don't call me that anymore. Its Widowmaker." She replied.

"Oh great, Talon couldn't come up with names so they give the title of the old ones to another? Talk about original." Lucio chuckled while Mei aims her ice gun at them...the two run towards each other with Reaper leaping in the air shotguns ready, Lucio setting his gun to full blat, Mei using her ice gun to leap in the air and aiming her gun at Widowmaker. Lucio launches a sound blast at Reaper which knocks her away but she uses her claws to land perfectly while leaving a streak on the ground. Reaper disappears again much to Lucio's confusion but she teleports behind him causing Shinji to give Lucio a shield. The shield surrounds Lucio as Reaper shoots her but it breaks instead thus giving Lucio time to dodge which he does. He shoots blasts at Reaper which begin to irritate her in the process and begin to cause spasms in her body due to the force while moving. Reaper roars in rage and waits for Lucio to reload which he does so she reaches her arm out to the next spot he's about to move to and knocks him down right before shooting him with her shotguns. Asuka sees this and zips on top of the ice wall Mei made and starts firing at Reaper but her shots are doing nothing to her as Reaper quickly turns around and grabs Asuka by the throat.

"...You..." Reaper muttered before throwing Asuka away much to her confusion. Shinji fires at Reaper as an energy blast hits her causing Reaper to turn around with Shinji switching his gun to stream mode. The stream hits Reaper and begins to paralyze her as she groans in pain. Meanwhile, Widowmaker dodges an ice shot from Mei while she continues to shoot her rifle at her but Mei uses another ice shield to block the shot then unleashes the new modification on her drone, Snowball. Snowball unleashes a flurry of ice as it begins to freeze the area much to Reaper and Widowmaker's annoyance. Reaper uses her will power to trip Shinji and runs off and turns into smoke again while Widowmaker uses her grapple hook to ascend in the air to get away.

"Jack to Lucio! We have a breach but we fought the intruders off!" Lucio called.

"Copy that, activating alarms." The school goes on full alert thus waking up the students and staffs. Lucio turns to Shinji while Asuka is getting up.

"That was nice fighting back there. Overwatch is going to need your type." Lucio smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Lucio." Shinji replied. Mei looks up where Reaper and Widowmaker escaped and looks like she lost an old friend. Asuka joins with Mei as everytime you see Mei sad, your heart will break into a million pieces. She gives Mei a hug by pulling her closer. Mei blushes a little and pushes Asuka gently.

"Its okay, I'm fine." Mei assured and adjusts her glasses.

"Oh! You must be Tracer's apprentice! I'm Mei-Oh wait, I met you before. Long time no see Asuka!" Mei greeted and hugged her. Asuka hugs back. She always loved to hug Mei cause it made her feel good and she's always fluffy. Mei lets go and adjusts herself.

"You should go back to your dorms. Tomorrow is the first day of classes." Mei informed as Asuka nodded.

* * *

Dorms.

The alarms are stopped as everyone tries to get back to bed. Asuka exhaustively does the same with Shinji who plants his face against his pillow.

"Hey Shinji..." Asuka called.

"Hm?" Shinji replied.

"That was some good work there." Asuka complemented knowing Shinji's true potential.

"Thanks...its just...I just wish she was here to see what I did." Shinji explained much to Asuka's curiosity.

"Who? Symmetra? You know she barely shows any care or emotions." Asuka responded knowing about Symmetra's personality and harsh attitude towards others. Always stone cold and serious.

"I know but...I feel she does. Mom always told me that Symmetra may look like she doesn't care but deep down inside, she does...I want to make her care about me." Shinji replied.

"Mom? Tell me...who are your parents?" Asuka asks.

"My mother was a scientist while my father was a normal soldier. He fell in love with her despite the differences." The boy told.

"Differences?"

"My mom was a Vishkar employee while dad was one of the people who opposed them but as always, they fell in love. My dad's name was Gendo Ikari and my mom's name was Yui Ayanami. They had a secret romance and gave birth to me, when Overwatch was rebooted, they signed up in a moments notice. But...tragedy struck. My dad was killed by his old war buddies and my mom knew I wasn't safe despite the security in Vishkar...so, she gave me to her boss. Built up all the bravery and gave me up to keep me safe. Never saw her ever since. Symmetra told me about this and taught me how to fight and use turrets...but she watches me coldly all the time and the only time we spent any time together was always dinner." Shinji explained. Asuka feels pity, trying to impress Symmetra is like talking to a brick wall. No response.

"I just want her to complement me or say something. She just watches." He ended.

"...Tracer told me about Symmetra, she comes off as mean and evil looking but she concluded that deep down inside, she's a kind person. Maybe if you talk to Symmetra or at least try to make an attempt to bond with her without combat, you can tell she cares and loves you." Asuka advised.

"Wow...thanks...Asuka." Shinji thanked. The two silently fall asleep...little do they know, Symmetra is near the door. She sighs and walks away knowing she doesn't deserved to be loved by Shinji.

* * *

Morning.

Asuka gets up and yawns after a rather pleasant rest. She realizes that she forgot to find her school uniform and checks underneath her bed to see a box underneath it. The girl picks it up and opens it to reveal a blue school dress with the Overwatch logo on it. She looks at the other side of her bed to see that Shinji is gone so she changes herself. After a lengthy change of clothes because of her chronal balancer, she checks herself out in the mirror and smiles at her good looks. Asuka heads out while students pass by her as she checks her schedule...professor Zarya's class. Asuka puts the schedule away and zips in the halls looking for her class which is labeled 5-16. She zips past it but rewinds and opens the door.

The classroom is kind of empty a little with a few students some Taisuke as one of them chilling out while Zarya is busy reading a book. Asuka checks her watch to see that the class starts at 7:43. She's at least arrived early at least 6:07. Asuka sighs and walks off to the cafeteria to get some food. The walk to the cafeteria is short since Asuka spotted the cafeteria through a window and decided to extend her balancer and zipped through the wall then readjusted it again. The cafeteria is big and wide, filled with tables and typical students talking. There are specialized students also, the same blonde girl is talking with the blue haired one. She goes the canteen and checks out the food.

Waffles, pancakes, bacon, cheese grittle, cereal, etc, etc, the typical food that you would eat in the morning. She spots her favorite meal: Waffle. Belgian in fact. Even better, chocolate near it. Asuka soundly gets some Belgian waffle and whips some chocolate on it then powders it with sugar then finds a table. She sits on a table and spots Victoria who has a black eye from Taisuke talking to her cliques.

"Say, anyone heard about the break in last night? Heard there was a new Reaper running around and a new Widowmaker on the scene. Shits totally going to hit the fan this semester. I can sense it." Victoria's friend, Logan, bragged.

"Sense it? If you can sense then you should be with the knockoff class." Victoria joked.

"Pssh, I'm way too good to be with the fan club."Logan replied as Victoria shoots a mocking look at Asuka while her friend, Max, is trying to avoid being looked at by Asuka. The blonde haired girl shoots them a dirty look and loads about six shots in her revolver.

"Aw, what's the matter Asuka? Jealous cause we're normal?" Victoria mocked. Asuka is close to pulling out her pistols on Victoria...only for the blonde haired girl to whistle at them.

"Hey fellas? Guess what time it is-"

"Its morning."

"Wrong as hell. Its high noon." The blonde simply unloads the rounds into each of there mugs thus shattering them in the process prompting Victoria to pull out a pistol while her friends pull out assault rifles and shotguns. Sombra decloaks in between them and looks at the regular course students causing them to lower there weapons.

"A house divided cannot stand on its own. You should learn that by now. If I ever see a hint of division in this school, I will find the root...and snuff it out." Sombra warned before she walks away while looking at Victoria underneath her helmet. The blonde twirls her revolver and holsters it right before walking towards Asuka.

"Damn, and I thought this school would get interesting. Name's Maria, Maria Vinccenes." Maria introduced herself. Asuka reaches her hand out to shake it which Maria does.

"Asuka Langley Soryu, I'm Tracer's apprentice." Asuka introduced herself.

"I'm McCree's obviously, the blue haired one is Rei, she's Mercy's." Rei walks from behind her and bows. Maria wraps her arm around Asuka's shoulders and keeps a distance from the students.

"Listen here, they're just jealous. About us. So they mock us. I bet that mocking would turn to all-out war so let me shorten it: We specialized students, need to watch each other's backs. So we'll be the superheroes while they're the civilians. Got that?" Maria said as Asuka nodded before Maria pats her in the back.

"Of course." Asuka goes back to her table to finish her food. After finishing it and drinking some milk, she zips back to Zarya's class to wait for class to start. All students are present now as the bell rings with Zarya getting up. She is wearing a typical tuxedo and glasses while her weapon is mounted on top of the chalk board.

"Good morning class, my name is Aleksandra Zaryanova but as you know, most people call me Zarya. For now, this class is an introduction to the defense style combat." Zarya explained.


	6. Not what it seems part 2

"Good morning class, my name is Aleksandra Zaryanova but as you know, most people call me Zarya. For now, this class is an introduction to the defense style combat. But first, attendance." She goes on the list. Among the students attending is Mari, Maria, Rei, Shinji, and many more including Asuka.

"Soryu."

"Which one?" Taisuke asks.

"Taisuke." Zarya replied.

"Here." He stated.

"Ayanami."

"Here."

"Ikari."

"Here."

"Vinccenes."

"Present."

"Soryu."

"Here." Asuka adds.

"Strasberg."

"Here."

"Horaki."

"Online."

"Aida."

"Reporting for duty mame!"

"Nagisa."

"Here and ready to do some justice!"

Zarya chuckles and continues to read.

"Kirishima."

"Armed and ready."

"Yamagishi."

"Here."

Zarya closes the attendance list since everyone is present. She always is experienced with children and the moment they offered her a role in the academy, Zarya took it so she can teach the future agents of Overwatch on there roles in protecting humanity as a whole. She heard about Asuka, same exact powers as Tracer which she found astonishing. Also Taisuke, same exact abilities as Pharah. From her standpoint, the Soryu's are the true successors of Overwatch and there mentors. Shinji on the other hand seems off but once she'll brush there learning up, he'll be suited to fight.

"Now tell me, what do you know about defense based combat? Give me an example." Zarya asks them with Taisuke raising his hand.

"Keep the enemy away from the object through any means? Like scare'em off?" Taisuke answered with a hint of reluctance and flinching. Mari is sitting beside him since all partners are assigned the same classes.

"Yes. So like barking. What's the American term again? No bang no buck?" Zarya replied.

"Um...I'm sorry if that wasn't the right answer." He apologized.

"No need, you're right. Using brute force to intimidate would guarantee the enemy backing away and taking there distance. But soon they will regroup and regain there morale right before striking back. Any other examples?" She asks again. Kaworu raises his hand.

"Nagisa." Zarya called.

"Arm yourself with a giant shield-based weapon and put yourself in front of the objective and laugh while they fruitlessly shoot at you." Kaworu answered in pride.

"But soon you'll give out from too much pressure." The Russian countered.

"Damn I never realized that..." Kaworu muttered.

"The true way in defense based combat-is teamwork. It will help you better yourselves in supporting one another. See, t ere are layers in defense like an onion. There must be a wall and behind that wall is an even greater force. Enough to withstand greater firepower than ever. Teamwork is the ultimate way of completing the objective." Zarya ended. The bell rings since its SP day today.

"You are dismissed from class." Everyone gets up and heads outside of the hallway with students talking left and right also some fanboying over the teachers. Asuka places her arms on her back with Shinji following her.

"Man, Ms. Zarya is pretty inspirational. No wonder the second-Omnic crisis ended." Asuka sighed.

"Well that and the Overwatch forces managed to shutdown the Omnium in the area." Shinji added with Asuka agreeing.

"That but I get the feeling without Zarya, we'd still have the second Omnic crisis." A student runs past Asuka while another one almost runs into her but she gets out of the way.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asuka asks.

"Sorry for the rush mame. There's a new student in the VR room and he's pretty awesome, twin snipers in fact. I also heard your brother and Makinami signed up. I gotta see this!" The student runs off with Asuka and Shinji looking at each other.

"This day is full of surprises. Wanna see?" The redhead asks.

"I guess..."

* * *

VR Room.

Victoria shoots her underbarrel shotgun at an Omnic drone right before uppercutting another one and shooting it in the chest but its head is blown off by something. The map they're playing in is Dorado and the mission is payload. So far they are in the festival area but as Victoria is commanding her teammates to move up and defending certain points. The only thing holding them back in there path of glory is the two new students: Rei Ayanami and Mayumi Yamagishi. Both are wearing outfits that bear striking resemblance to Ana Amari's shrike outfit except colored blue and orange. They're stealing the spotlight pretty much. Joining them is Mari and Taisuke as Mari shoots a shuriken at an omnic's head then pulls out her knife and slices through it while having a brief roar of fury. Taisuke flies above her while firing his rocket launcher as the omnics fire back injuring him slightly as he lands on the ground.

Rei notices Taisuke and fires her sniper rifle which heals him. He gets back up and flies away before turning to Rei.

"Thanks! I needed that!" Taisuke thanked while saluting and flies back into the fight. He flies over the omnics as the regular course students take cover while he holds the trigger of rocket launcher and leaving a trail of destroyed omnics. The remaining ones get up but Mari destroys them all. A pink glow surrounds Mari as her visor lights up. She pulls out her sword as Mayumi notices whats going on causing her to activate her ultimate-nano-gel. Mayumi shoots the gel at Mari which empowers her with strength with enhanced strength. The glow on Mari turns into a light pink.

"悪魔の翼を食べます！(Eat the blade of the demon!)" Mari boomed and activates her sword. She slices an omnic in half then blocks a flurry of bullets from another one thus deflecting them back at the shooter. Taisuke hovers above Mari in jealousy since he doesn't get some of that but fires at the omnics regardless. The regular course students move up while Victoria looks in spite at Mayumi and Rei. She nudges her friend, Chloe.

"Hey you seen Revenge of the Sith right?" Victoria asks her.

"Yeah?"

"You have a clear shot on her? The propane tank." Chloe smirks and readies her sniper rifle as there is a propane tank above Rei and Mayumi on the tower. Rei embues nano-gel on Taisuke giving him enhanced speed. Taisuke makes a brief laugh and starts firing at the omnics at the speed of sound earning him a quadrupedal kill finishing it with a an omnic that jumps on his back causing him to grab its head and flip it over midair and throw it on the ground causing an explosion. His HUD reads that the rocket barrage is ready causing him smirk and activates his ultimate. He unleashes a rocket barrage destroying many enemies and clearing the way for the payload.

"We're clear, move up!" A student yelled as they move into the pad. The payload successfully reaches to the checkpoint thus ending the match. Taisuke cheers while hovering. Chloe grins and fires the propane tank off the tower on top of Rei and Mayumi causing it to drop on there heads and explode knocking them out thus getting Mari and Taisuke's attention. They remember the rules: In VR training, if a group of or a student gets hit, they'll get an A- for carelessness. The simulation comes to an end as the regular course students cheer in victory as they got an S+. The medics rush to Rei and Mayumi as they put them on the stretcher. Taisuke lands with Mari as they look at the partners being walked off.

Taisuke hangs his head in guilt while Mari places her hand on his shoulder. He turns to her and nods as she nods back as Mari readies her shurikens at them and Taisuke grips the trigger of his rocket launcher but holsters it and pulls out a stun pistol that is the same model as Mercy's...Taisuke walks up to a student, Logan. Taisuke makes a generous smile while gripping the pistol.

"Hey that was a nice one back there." Taisuke complemented while Mari circles them.

"Yeah brah-" He is pistol whipped next catching the students off guard. Taisuke rifle butts Logan in the head as Max and Chloe ready there weapons causing Taisuke fly into the air with his rocket launcher and starts firing his rocket launcher at them. The two girl retreat as Victoria begins shooting at Taisuke but her assault rifle is sliced in half by Mari. She turns and switches to her pistol then begins to fire alongside the other students as they shoot at Mari who dodges all the shots and slice the bullets in half.

"彼女はあなたの家族でした！(She was your family!)" Mari yelled and runs towards Victoria. Asuka and Shinji watch in shock as a student runs to get a teacher to manually open the VR room.

"Are they using live rounds!? Those maniacs!" Asuka gasped. Taisuke fires his rocket launcher to make the students scatter which they do. He activates his ultimate which his rocket barrage, the rockets fly towards them and explode knocking them away. They get up as Taisuke lands on the ground. A student runs up towards Taisuke and tries to punch him but he blocks the punch with his armored wrist and slams both his armored hands against his head. Another student throws a punch at Taisuke who ducks and punches him in the stomach right before smacking him in the back of his head causing him to flip over and fall on the ground face first. Taisuke picks up the student and throws him towards Mari who sees the incoming and kicks him towards Victoria which knocks her down. Max runs up and shoots Mari in the back of her armored head but the bullets don't do anything causing Mari to turn around and grab her against the wall and draws her knife. Shinji's eyes widen.

"Wait, she isn't going to-" Mari stabs the knife against Max's shirt which pins her on the wall. Victoria and Taisuke fight as he gains the upper hand and readies his rocket launcher though Chloe grabs on to his back and begins to mess up his suit systems. Taisuke grabs Chloe and briefly flies up then kicks her against Victoria as she is knocked down again. He lands while Mari preps her shurikens.

"Lets finish-" A concussion blast hits Taisuke against Mari. He looks up to see Pharah and Genji looking in disappointment.

"I'm very disappointed with you two! Taisuke in particular!" Pharah screamed while picking him up.

"You basically tried to kill a bunch of students weaker than you! What do you have to say?!" She continued.

"But sniped a propane tank to fall on Rei and Mayumi, they had to pay!" Taisuke spat back.

"You have a sharp eye...but you should've reported it to the dean! You could've gotten arrested!" Pharah replied while Genji reaches his hand towards Mari but she refuses and gets up then bows as a sign of humility and realization of her mistakes. Taisuke shakes his head as he is angry at himself and walks off with Pharah shaking her head but has a sudden look of sadness. Widowmaker enters as Taisuke stops and looks at her...before walking away. Asuka spots her younger brother as he walks away then turns to Shinji.

"I'll talk to him." Asuka informed.

"You sure? He seems pretty angry."

"He's my brother, I know him more than anyone."


	7. The Quell

Asuka walks in the halls of the academy. On her right is a view of the mountains and on the left is the white walls that display some portraits of incursions Overwatch has ended like the Omnic crisis. She looks around the halls for Taisuke but to no avail...Asuka then spots Maria looking outside admiring the view as she sketches them. Even in uniform Maria still wears her hat. Asuka walks up to Maria who looks up at her and smiles.

"Howdy, what do you want?" Maria asks.

"You've seen Taisuke anywhere? Something...happened during simulation and he's all worked up about it. For the right reasons obviously." Asuka replied to Maria.

"Oh great, what happened this time? Let me guess, those snobs decided to do something."

"Yes, they injured two students which caused Mari and Taisuke to attack them. Taisuke always did have a short temper as I remember he's very passive aggressive." Asuka wonders how long it has been since she saw Taisuke when they were only kids and recovering from the fallout of the death of Kyoko. How much has he changed really?

"Damn...I don't know but I think you should leave him alone for awhile till he cools off." Maria reasoned before continuing the sketch.

"I know yes but I'm his older sister after all...We're family. We only got each other."

"Let me guess, mom or dad died then left you for an Overwatch agent to take care of you right before becoming an apprentice?" Maria guessed.

"I never had a father really. But my mom said we did and he was a horrible person. Apparently he was a politician that made deals with Talon to spare his life. We only had Widowmaker to substitute him and she basically played the role of the father...Well, basically we had two moms." Asuka explained.

"And Widowmaker...What happened to her?"

"Gone really...She left our lives but came back all of a sudden." Maria puts down her sketch book and faces Asuka.

* * *

Taisuke walks in the halls while grumbling to himself. It wasn't his fault that those students decided to injure two Overwatch agents! They had it coming! He kicks a trash can on the ground in irritation. He sighs and continues walking. Taisuke realizes that he needs some air before he heads into the balcony. He spots an old woman drinking some tea while sitting on a chair with a table in front of her. She has white hair and brown skin...Taisuke realizes who it is: Ana Amari. Taisuke gulps since its been so long he hasn't seen Ana for a long time.

"Um...Ms. Amari." Taisuke greeted causing Ana to look up with a smile on her face. Its been so long since she had seen Taisuke, she always was busy being Overwatch's commanders. He still looks young as ever...

"Long time no see Taisuke, how's Faheera?"

"Good, she taught me a lot of things..." Ana observes Taisuke knowing that something is wrong. She always knew Taisuke was the honest one so she'll get information off of him real easily.

"What happened?"

Taisuke sighs before pulling a chair to sit in front of Ana. The Amari's are always the people Taisuke turns to when he has a crisis on his hand though Faheera seems to be in the yelling kind of mood to him.

"An...Incident happened in the VR room. The regular course kids wanted to make themselves look better than us so they cheated and got two of us injured...So I decided to take revenge as another special course student agreed with me. I...I almost killed them."

The confession doesn't surprise Ana, Taisuke had a temper ever since Kyoko died but that temper will lead into murder. His rage will destroy him.

"And do you that you are all about revenge?"

Taisuke looks up.

"No...I always wanted to help people."

* * *

"My mentor McCree told me that anything can be family...I remember I was alone when he found me. I was just a street thief doing anything for herself...That is until he told me that I wasn't alone, that anyone can be family."

Asuka stands still at Maria's explanation. The girl always struck Asuka as that wise western girl so she had to listen.

"When he took me under his wing..."

* * *

"And by using good intentions, you justify the thing you just did? What is worse? Fighting hatred with hatred or fighting hatred with tolerance?"

Taisuke stops at Ana's question and thinks over his decision for a moment.

"I...I couldn't stand them cheating at a price. They got two people hurt."

Ana smiles and sighs.

"I've seen your kind of rage before. I've seen it destroy others...Like an old friend of mine. He had that. That rage destroyed us...It destroyed him and our family. The family that was Overwatch."

* * *

"Seriously? You trusted a complete stranger who just saved you? Why?"

Maria chuckles and takes off her hat at Asuka's comment and question.

"Thing is, I had the same thought as you. I didn't trust him...So I just kept secrets. But no matter what I did, he still trusted me. I didn't know why though. It wasn't until McCree and I reunited with the rest of Overwatch..."

* * *

"His name was Gabriel Reyes, I fought with him during the Omnic crisis. Him and Jack Morrison were old friends, they were like brothers to me in fact. I held them close...But after what Widowmaker did to me, I disappeared. Soon I found out what happened...Gabriel wanted to be in charge so he staged a coup to take over Overwatch. His jealously and rage brought us down."

Taisuke has heard this story before from basic history. How Gabriel Reyes became Reaper and how he decided to systematically murder all of Overwatch. So what's the point of retelling the same story?

"Now Taisuke, I know you've heard this story dozens of times even millions. But he told me once, revenge is like a poison. Hypocritical when you think about it. After he sacrificed his life to save me, Jack, Lena, and many other agents. I think about it now..."

* * *

"I realized that a family can be anything. You and Taisuke are family yes but he needs to seek out his own help rather than you being there for him like a little kid. McCree did that for me. Maybe you should do the same for Taisuke. After all, we learn from the best."

Asuka hangs her eyes then looks up before nodding in agreement. Taisuke does need to be his own person after all.

* * *

"I think Gabriel remember those words before he passed. Taisuke, I don't want you repeating the mistakes of the past. Nothing good can come from them at all. Those students don't know the meaning of Overwatch. I want you to know the real meaning of Overwatch. Not just by your abilities but the people that make it up. Those students will look up to you one day and one day they will join you in your fight."

Taisuke sighs and smiles at Ana. There has never been a moment when Ana was wrong.

* * *

9:00PM

Asuka enters her dorm while looking at the text book list and class schedule for tomorrow. Zarya was the first one to give introduction soon she'll be seeing Reinhardt, Hanzo, Torbjorn, Pharah, Tracer...and Widowmaker. Asuka looks at the name on the schedule list. Widowmaker aka Amelie Lacroix. Its been so long since they've seen each other and now she just comes back to her life as if the sins of the past didn't happen. She can't tell if she should be angry or happy. They haven't spoken yet also. She notices that Shinji is asleep so she quietly takes off her chronal balancer then goes to the bathroom.

After a refreshing shower, Asuka heads to her bed in her Tracer themed pajamas she hides from her and Emily. She hears a knock on the door causing her to turn around then walk towards the door to reveal Taisuke in his green shirt and blue pajamas.

"Hey Asuka, sorry if I shrugged you off or anything also my outburst. Its been a long time since we saw each other and I couldn't stand another student like us get treated so unfairly...I seriously hope I didn't come off as some sort of psycho or anything." Taisuke apologized.

"What? No, you shouldn't apologize for anything! You should've done the right thing by telling the teachers though but if I was in your place I would've went off at them. Its just...Taisuke, you're the only person I got left when my mom and Widowmaker left too, I don't want you to get in trouble or worse." Asuka explained.

"I guess...I'll agree with that. Faheera says the same thing and her main reason is-"

"We're family and family look out for each other?" Asuka guessed.

"Yeah, I guess Tracer says the same thing to you too when things get bad." Taisuke replied.

"Mhm, in a way...They're pretty much our family. One big and somewhat complex family." Asuka softly laughed alongside Taisuke who places his hands on his hips then looks up to Asuka.

"Well goodnight Asuka. We got a big day tomorrow, don't want Torbjorn yelling at us for sleeping in class or Hanzo shooting an arrow if we do the same." Taisuke gives a soft pat on Asuka's shoulder before heading off. Asuka smiles and closes the door. Little do they know, Widowmaker was watching the whole thing. She sighs and smiles then pulls out a picture of her and Kyoko who was pregnant with Asuka.

* * *

Hanzo's classroom 5:00AM.

Hanzo enters his classroom while looking at the stack of books meant for every student. The man is wearing a gray sweater jacket and tie alongside tan pants. He hasn't been the mentor type though training the next generation of students will be a great honor. Especially with his brother's apprentice. Hanzo pleasantly sips some tea while reading his book and sitting on his chair.

* * *

Reinhardt's classroom.

Reinhardt looks at the syllabus...All of it...Is so boring! Defensive positions, how to create a barrier, etc, etc. The man always thought out of the box and this isn't thinking outside of the box, this is brainwashing! He pulls out a marker to make a few edits.

* * *

Tracer's classroom.

Tracer is busy texting Emily on the phone. Emily sent a very cute picture of Asuka when she was a little girl holding a piglet when they were at the petting zoo. Suddenly, Widowmaker has sent her a message. Its a photo from when Kyoko died...

 _ **Don't tell Asuka about this.**_

She zooms into the picture...Standing there is a black figure barely visible and almost smoke-like.


End file.
